the glass house
by KIgirls
Summary: kagome moves in to a new glass house
1. Default Chapter

I am sorry I started another story I am in a writer's block for the other I have to say my friend is helping her name is kibi (real name kira) 

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Niskalm inspected her new room rather suspiciously. It looked weird, since all the walls were made of glass. The former owner of this elegant house had been _very_ happy to get rid of it. Her mother had noticed the man's anxiety, and had quickly asked if there was anything wrong with the house. Did the roof leak? Was the bedrock supporting the house stable? No, replied the man, but it's haunted. Mom had merely smiled at the time, but now that kagome looked at it, it did look like the type of place to be haunted. Nonsense, she told herself.

"There are no such things as ghosts. Calm down!" Turning around in the driver's seat of the car, her mom looked her in the eye and whispered, "kagome, everything will be all right."

"No, it won't!"

"Yes, it will."

"Why did we have to move?"

"Because."

"Because what!" kagome practically yelled. But her mother had stayed silent for the rest of the drive to their new home.

The man _must_ have been crazy to sell the house at such a low price, kagome thought. He could have gotten a lot more money for it than that! After all, it is completely made of glass. But I guess it was a good thing, since we couldn't have afforded it otherwise. Oh no! Kagome realized gloomily. I'm starting to sound like Dad, who was always the businessman. Kagome blinked fast, as her eyes got blurry. You will not cry! she silently commanded herself. Dad died a year ago and you're still crying about it! Get over it.

Her Mom had once told her that she was too hard on herself. "It's okay to cry sometimes you know," she had whispered to her at the funeral where she had stayed shy and dry-eyed. And she had cried once, right after the death. But that had been before she had decided to be strong, and not be a crybaby. At least, that's what she said.

All of a sudden, the room went pitch black, startling her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she waited in the dark until her eyes adjusted. Then, she noticed two things. First of all, she noticed that the house was silent. There was no noise of painting or construction, the consequence of giving the occupants of the house a little privacy from the embarrassing transparent walls. This really frightened her. Even when the workers were on break, there was some noise. Now, it was completely silent, and seemed menacing.

Then she realized that she had been wrong. There was a noise. Slow, heavy footsteps walked down the hallway toward her room.

Ok this story not going to have any bad language


	2. scard

**Chapter 2**

Terrified, kagome shrank back against the wall. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. Then she could hear the squeak as the doorknob began to turn. Kagome could hear her breath coming quickly. It seemed very loud in the quiet dark room. Slowly, the door started to creak open. It seemed to take an eternity, but at last the door was open, and light streamed through it. Not wanting to see what terror awaited her behind the door, kagome covered her eyes.

"Kagome!" said a familiar voice. "Why are you sitting with all the lights turned off? And why are you covering your eyes?" The lights were flicked on, and someone stepped into the room.

"Mom! You scared me to death!" kagome cried, looking carefully at her. Mrs. Kelemaki was 5' 2", had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a sky blue skirt and peach blouse, her favorite outfit. She was carrying a plate of sandwiches, with a bottle of water. Nothing seemed different; nothing hinted that aliens or anything had taken Mom. After all, that only happened in books. It had just been a power outage, and her imagination had gotten away from her. But she couldn't make herself believe it.

"What, you thought that I was a ghost or something?" kagome jumped. She had forgotten that her mother was there. "You don't have any thing to worry about. That was just a crazy man hallucinating," she added as she carefully placed down the platter. Kagome wasn't so sure anymore that the house _wasn't_ haunted, and was about to say so, but her mom had already starting talking again.

"So why were you sitting there in the dark? It's not like the lights don't work, you know. I know you could see with the light from through the walls, but-"

But kagome had stopped listening. Why _hadn't _she been able to see with the light that came through the glass walls?

"But, Mom, I didn't turn off the lights. They turned off by themselves! Oh, and where are the workers?"

Mrs. Kelemaki looked at kagome rather strangely. "They turned off by themselves? That's impossible, unless there's a problem with the wiring. I'll have an electrician check it out. As for the workers, they're eating lunch, of course. Why?"

Kagome grinned weakly. "I just couldn't hear them and got nervous," she said.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll just leave you to your lunch," said her mother, and as she left, she laughed and added, "I thought you didn't like the noise!"

sigh no revirw


	3. sess

**Chapter 3**

Kagome thought hard as she munched on a roast beef sandwich. Something had supernatural had happened, she was sure of it now. At last, she decided that she'd go to the library to do some research on ghosts.

Quickly, she polished off the remains of her lunch, and headed to the library.

Directed by the librarian to the appropriate section, she pulled an old, dusty book off one of the upper shelves. Kagome flipped to the title page and read,

_A Few Traits of Ghosts, _

_By Sesshomaru Lapp_

Scanning the introduction and deciding that it was nothing interesting, (it was saying something about a house that he had been in had been haunted because of a murder,) she looked at the first page. It was blank except for one phrase.

_Ghosts usually come out at night._

But that didn't seem to be true with this ghost. Suddenly, kagome had a terrible thought. If such a scary thing had happened during daylight, what would come out in the dark? Pushing that nightmarish idea to the back of her head, she went on to the next page. This one, too, was nearly empty.

_Ghosts usually stay with a place or thing that was important to them, often because of unfinished business._

That could be true. It really stunk not knowing anything about the ghost. How could she find out how the person died? Kagome thought hard. At last, an idea came to her. Check the old newspapers, of course! She would have to do that after she finished reading this book.

_Most ghosts are harmless._

Well, so far, my ghost is harmless, kagome thought. Unless you can count getting scared to death!

_Ghosts often carry about an aura of cold around them._

She certainly hadn't felt cold!

_A common trait of ghosts is a certain scent or sound, such as perfume or music._

"Definitely didn't hear any music," she said out loud. "Unless a lack of sound counts!" She flipped to the next page- and stopped. The next page was blank, and the rest of the pages ripped out.

With a sigh, she closed the book. This book wasn't very helpful. All that she had gotten out of it was that she should check the old newspapers. Idly, she wondered who had torn the book.

"Mr. Burton?" kagome said. She had been here often already for books when she was bored. "Um, where, um, can you find the old newspapers?"

"What? Oh, hi kagome, it's in the last on the left in the hallway," Mr. Monga answered absentmindedly. The old librarian had his nose stuck in one of his many shabby looking, thick volumes. Today it was,_ 'Why do birds fly: A book of scientific theories'._

Dun dun dud can't touch this la la la la

I finished good I guess well 3 chapters weeeee

Dun dun dun can't touch this la…


	4. hello & goodbye

Hello goodbye

4 Chapter

Heading down the long hallway the ancient man had pointed to, kagome tried once again to count all the doors and failed. Local legend said that there were 100 doors, and although kagome didn't think that it was possible for a corridor to be that long, it certainly seemed that way.

At last, she saw the end of the corridor and hurried toward it. Rushing through the door, she found herself surrounded by shelves and shelves of microfilm. Where to start? She wondered.

"Hello, young lady. What are you looking for?" A medium-aged woman with piercing blue eyes stood there. Strange, thought kagome. I've never seen her before. I thought I knew all the librarians. Suddenly, she noticed that she was cold, and pulled on a sweater, from her backpack.

"Actually, I'm looking for a murder case in the newspaper obituaries," she said. The woman looked at kagome sharply, her smile fading a little.

"What year?" she asked.

Kagome blushed. "I'm not really sure," she admitted.

'"Well, there was a very strange case in 1990," said the woman.

"Where?" kagome asked.

"It was kept quiet, hushed up, but I know that it happened in a strange, big house made out of glass on 32nd Street,"

That's my house! Kagome thought. "What's your name?" she asked instead. The 15-year old girl had a feeling that she shouldn't tell the woman what she thought. This encounter was strange enough already, and who knows how she would react if the blue-eyed person knew why she was here.

"Mrs. Glenbaker. Any record of the incident should be in that reel," Mrs. Glenbaker said and pointed to the appropriate reel. "I suppose you know how to use the readers?"

Elizabeth nodded, and sat down, pulling off her knapsack. Mrs. Glenbaker started to say something but stopped abruptly when she heard footsteps entering the room.

"I'm sorry, have to leave-"

Elizabeth glanced up from the microfilm reader. The old lady was gone.

review!


	5. uh

Chapter 5

Where had she gone? Kagome wondered. The area around them was clear, except for the shelves.

"Mrs. Glenbaker?" she called tentatively.

"As there is obviously no one else in the room, unless she is a ghost, or your imaginary friend, why are you calling?" Kagome turned slowly. A man had entered, probably the one that she had heard in the hall. He was watching her intently, as though watching for a reaction. But after a moment of thought, Kagome was determined to not give him one, though she was shaken by the mention of a ghost.

"Who are you?" Kagome Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"You can call me Mr. Dog, although that is not my real name. My real name has something to do with what dogs do to water. This is just a little joke on my part," replied the man humorously.

Kagome relaxed a little, and frowned. She could swear that she had seen him before, but she wasn't sure where.

"Mr., um, Dog, I suppose you're busy, and so I'll just let you get back to work…" she trailed off.

"Of course," said Mr. Dog, and as he went into a door on the other side of the hall, he quickly grabbed a roll of microfilm from the section that held extra copies. What a strange encounter! She thought. And why was he in here talking to me when he had business elsewhere? He was certainly nosy. Oh well, he had probably just needed that one roll. It was probably a good idea to send him on his way. If she had thought about it more, she would have realized that you needed a reader to see the microfilm. The man had simply walked out with stolen property, with no way to read it.


End file.
